


reformation

by blueism



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, but yeah, ccs would punt their characters into the moon just saying, dream has some secrets to tell, dream smp setting you all, heh, i dont usually write that out, ok, uh, unless youre excluding my numerous dreamon fics, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism
Summary: Dream's got a secret to spill, and well, it's a surprise to everyone but Phil.OR:I had god Dream brainrot
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	reformation

**Author's Note:**

> god dream brainrot dhmu

He was elated. On cloud nine. Every happy feeling you could think of, and that was quite rare considering everything with the prison and a certain green bastard. Today was the day Sam would be taking Dream from the prison to die. He’d finally gotten the agreement of everyone who lived in the SMP, Dream was set to be executed today. His leg bounced without his consent as he sat in the front row, obviously. 

“ _Tommy! Nice to see you, you know, Dream was nice to send you here-_ ” No. He couldn’t think of Wilbur. He just couldn’t. It’d be too much hurt for him to handle- he just couldn’t. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. Tubbo and Ranboo popped up nearby, and although he couldn’t forgive the enderman hybrid for ‘stealing’ Tubbo, he’d grown to understand that people weren’t possessions and that Ranboo wasn’t as much of a bitch as he’d first thought. So maybe he was wrong. Dream was wrong when he’d promised to escape, wasn’t he? He hadn’t escaped, and he wouldn’t have gotten a chance to anyway. In his peripheral vision he thought he could see a smear of pink, but turning his head, he didn’t see it anymore. Weird, but maybe Tommy was just hallucinating. He’d done that quite a few times since staying with Dream in the prison. 

Oh well. Dream would be out of the picture soon enough. Then, perhaps they’d be one step closer to peace. 

\----

Technoblade honestly didn’t know why he was here, high in the sky about to witness what would be an execution of his- friend? Ally? Rival? He wasn’t sure anymore, but it shouldn’t matter, as the green-wearing blond would be dead soon enough, right? So, he sat there next to Phil in stupidly government-infested lands, preparing to watch an execution perhaps more embarrassing than his own. Imagine being killed with an axe to the neck. Couldn’t be him, honestly.

“Phil,” Techno said after observing the rather calm look on the other’s face, “Why do you look quite calm about his whole scenario?”

Phil smiled, and even the usually joyous expression seemed more calm than happy, “You know how I’m technically the god of death, right?” 

Techno snorted, “Of course I knew that, I’m the blood god’s vassal.”

“Well,” Phil said, stretching the word, “Let’s just say that we aren’t the only ones.”

“You don’t mean-” Techno began, and then looked at Phil who chuckled lightly.

“I’ll just say that Dream and I are rather well acquainted,” Phil turned his gaze back to the spectacle about to unfold, “and leave it at that. He’s always been quite dramatic, after all.”

“Oh?” Techno didn’t press further, and turned back to Phil, dousing them with invisibility when he saw Tommy sit.

\----

Sam honestly didn’t care for the other. He’d gotten boring to punish. The most Sam could get out of him was a couple of bored glances when Sam slammed his pickaxe into the prisoner’s leg. Dream always respawned with it all healed anyway.

“Get up,” Sam kicked the blond, who was sitting still with his hands folded serenely in his lap. Dream just smirked and stood up, and Sam was a bit pleased to note the shakiness with which he stood, but it was gone just as fast. 

“Lead the way, Sammy.” Sam would be a pathological liar if he didn’t say he shivered a bit at the nickname and the worrisome tone that Dream’s voice had taken on easily. 

It’d be fine, anyway. Dream would be gone and he’d finally be free from the idiotic job of sitting idly and occasionally venting his frustrations out on the only person he knew he could. Nobody really seemed to mind anyway, and well, Dream deserved that. 

So why did Sam feel something resembling a bit of remorse when Dream stabilized himself against a wall before being led out of the prison? Why did he want to help Dream when the other glared at the building that he’d been kept in for a few months? He shouldn’t. He’d already done so much. It was just easier to ignore his conscience. That’s all it was anyway.

\----

Sam shoved Dream to his knees in a rather humiliating position as more people gathered. He had to wait, after all. So, he’d start when Tommy’s irritating voice announced that everyone was there.

“Alright, everyone’s here!” There it was. That voice that was so angry at him not a few weeks ago. 

“Okay,” Sam said dully, and Dream’s head still faced the ground, blond hair longer than it used to be hiding his face from view. He supposed Dream still had his privacy; not everyone had seen the blond’s face yet, “I’ll start. Um, you’re here today because you’ve been charged with blowing up a country and murdering a child, albeit that you did revive him after. We have decided that your knowledge about the dead does not outweigh murder, and as such you have been sentenced to death-” The entire speech was unnecessarily long and tedious to recall, but Sam pulled through like he always had and would continue to do.

“Okay,” Sam finished, looking expectantly at Dream, whose shoulders shook, and upon closer inspection, the creeper hybrid found that the man was laughing to himself, “What are you laughing about, and have you any last words?”

“Sure,” Dream laughed lightly, the wheezing sound poison in Sam’s ear- he never wanted to hear the sound again, “Sure. It’s cute that you think you can kill me, you know.”

“You’re not a god!” Tommy yelled suddenly, “Despite what you told me back there, bitchboy!”

“Oh, but I am, Tommy,” Dream’s amusement filled the air, words echoing in everyone’s ears despite only being voiced by one person, “But you didn’t know that- you still don’t know that, right?” 

“What are you on about? Tommy fumed, “You’re just saying this to get a reaction, bastard!”

“Even if I was,” Dream mildly replied, “It’s working, no? Anyway, before you so rudely interrupted me, I’ll introduce myself because clearly none of you actually knew me.” Sam didn’t stop the prisoner as he raised his head, a smile clearly present on his face.

“My name’s Dream, god of the afterlife and rebirth and I’m so pleased to make your acquaintance.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa does this count as angst???
> 
> no it shouldnt nah


End file.
